fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conker's Big Breakthrough (Tentative Title)
This is the long awaited sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day, developed by Color Theory Entertainment, as well as written by Elijah Berry himself, along with the original Conker creator Chris Seavor. Plot It's the same as the proposed sequel, Conker turns out isn't a good king, (not that he wanted to be king) because he was wasting it on booze, whores, and party's with alcoholic women. Conker get thrown in prison, and escapes via ball & chain, but realizing that there's water around the castle, he almost drowns, but with the help of another squirrel (a hot squirrel, I may add, just as tall as Berri if you want the scale.) named Amber, he manages to survive. He wants to thank Amber by touching her bum, but he then realizes she's an expert on martial arts, and kind of hates men unlike Berri and gets beaten up by her. But he still follows her around to Knockerwood Town (The hubworld). It's revealed that Amber works in an Institute, disguised as a restaurant where even the spies work in as a second job, that tries to make a world a better place (Think Perfect Dark). However, the boss named Hogarth, has heard about Conker's actions from the first game, and decides to hire him in the institute. They also hire a few more people to the institute because Amber's former crewmates had died in her last mission. so they bring in a womanizing cat named Marston Silver, his adoptive canine brother Oliver, the monkey professor/doctor Cameron Darwin, a former wrestling champion alligator, named Shibo, and Rodent, a veteran from the Tediz war, who as long as he's wearing a bulletproof suit, that it later upgraded into an every-proof vest. His first mission is to collect objects shaped as Acorns intentionally known as "Macguffins". They are scattered across the world, or at least by video game standards, and if he collects enough, he'll be recruited in the institute, if he doesn't then Amber is fired. Later though a great evil has been lurking around the world. Gameplay Like in the old rareware games, the certain amount of Macguffins you collect will open a new world. There will be bosses, and they bring out a super Macguffin. So it's like any other 3D platformer. However, now there will be multiple playable characters. 4 in fact, Conker is the standard platforming player like the first game, Amber is the most athletic and agile and thus has an arsenal of weapons, melee and projectile. Oliver, like Berri in Twelve Tales: Conker 64, has the help of animals with a method of attack as well as a baseball bat he had in his closet. Marston can be in stealth missions, though his best use is to seduce women, but he needs to say the right things, to get their heart, so it's like a semi-dating sim. Later, he team can get upgrades, like Conker's hovering time, more moves for Amber, and new animal partners and a new weapon for Oliver. The money is back in the game, but since the Macguffins take the role of scavenger items, the cash is a form of currency, to which you can buy ammo, and health items. Characters Playable Characters *Conker T. Squirrel (The Veteran Dethroned King)- Our lovable drunken red squirrel is back, only he's a little more wiser, and a bit more brighter. Possibly because of all of the weird things he encountered he doesn't act as surprised as anyone else. He still plays almost exactly like he did in CBFD. *Amber Oakley (The Kung Fu Bitch)- She's the agent of the institute who takes her mission the most seriously. She is very bitter at men due to an accident with her old boyfriend being an idiot. She's usually angrier at Conker for being a drunk, and Mars for being a ladies man. She doesn't usually get angry at Oliver, due to him learning not to mess with her after seeing Mars getting beat up by her. *Marston Silver (The Cat with Swag, Charm, and Hormones)- or Mars for short. He is a tuxedo cat who's so into sex that Oliver even had a checklist of virginities he's lost. His family owns a playboy mansion which is his possible influences, since both his parents get around even when they're married. Also, he kind of has standards on who he wants to have sex with as he doesn't have sex with younger women under 18/21, whatever's the legal age and he doesn't rape, because that has the most consequences. *Oliver Silver (The Teen Puppy)- He's the most loyal and well spirited of the group, as in, he's the only one who isn't a jerk. Although he does snark a bit at his brother, and his group. He's usually the one who more moral and the voice of reason. He's also very young like 17 human years, though he does sound like a 13 year old. He can tame non-sentient animals and use it as a method of attack. His breed is Australian red Border Collie, although he's not Australian (if his actor isn't british), and he has floppy ears. He's adopted by the Silver family after he ran away as a child because of his abusive father who kept yelling at him angrily. Minor Characters *Cameron Darwin (The Untested Primate)- He's responsible for all of the gadgets that Conker and the gang find useful. He's more of the absent minded professor archetype, but not as crazy. *Shibo Gator (The Big Hugger/Lover)- He is a martial arts expert that can punch through walls, except when he's at work because they'd fire him. He's hired to teach the gang about combat skills. *Rodent (The Veteran who never dies... for some reason)- He came back from the Tediz War up and running. Even when he was shot in the head, he still remains loyal to Conker even when he wasted all of the money, and keeps being revived because he's a squirrel as well, and that he borrowed Conker's 100 lives out of 105. *Hogarth (The Reckless Fat Boss)- He's in charge of the Knockerwood Institute, but he admits that it's because he thought that crime stopping would make the most money. Worlds Most of them might be based on real world locations, such as Greece, Asia, Egypt. Also, the Playable Characters may get costume changes, and talk about possible pop cultural references. *Knockerwood Town- The Hub World of the game. The Knockerwood Institute is visitable and that place can be used for training. *Land of O"lump"ians- There will be a tournament in Olumpian coliseum . So there will be a lot of mini games in this world. Insert references to Gladiator, Clash of the Titans, Caligula, and lots of Greek Mythology here. *Nippon City- A neon colored with lots of Japanese references (if done right) galore, and who knows, we might get something like this as the boss theme. *Arabygpt- A combination of Egypt and Arabia. *VR 32.64- A Tron-ish world which is connected to the internet. *Alternatlantisca- An underwater world with mermaids and hopefully good swimming controls *Hell- The final level. Trivia *This page in under construction. If you want to help fix some grammatical errors I made, just respond. *Some of this was copied from a forum where I shared my ideas. I just made them a lot more detailed. Category:Conker Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mature Games Category:Conker (series)